<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Hermione's point of view by Mabji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913747">From Hermione's point of view</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji'>Mabji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating without dating?, F/M, Harry is an idiot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Observing, Patient Severus, Post-War, Slow Burn, snarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarry! Post-war-story!<br/>The golden trio returns to Hogwarts to repeat their last school year. Pretty quickly, however, Hermione realizes that something ... strange is happening between Snape and Harry since the end of the war. She observes the two men closely and soon can only shake his head at Harry's naivety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please notice: I am German, so English is not my first language. I tried to do my best and hope you like it. This is one of my complete stories that I published in German already and I will now slowly translate.</p><p>I am open to criticism, but please be kind.</p><p>Now enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stopped in the door of the train exit and looked searchingly over the heads of the students. There was the usual bustle, as always at the beginning of a school year. Cats hissed, Owls screeched and the youngest Children whined. On the other side of the platform, she could hear Hagrid's overpowering voice calling out for the first years.</p><p>From her vantage point, she should have been able to easily detect the man, she had been sorely missing for several hours by now. Sadly, she neither found chaotic black hair nor any shining green eyes.</p><p>"Hermione, you can't stand there any longer", Ron suddenly said in a gentle voice from the gangway behind her. "You're blocking everything. That doesn't make a particularly good impression, Miss Head Girl!"</p><p>Hermione sighed, but stepped out the door and onto the platform. Ron followed her within seconds, holding Pig's cage in one hand.</p><p>"I'm just really concerned.", she said hushed and reached for Ron's free hand. "Harry shouldn't be wandering around all on his own yet. There are still enough Death Eaters on the run. Besides, Headmistress McGonagall will strangle him if he's late for the opening banquet."</p><p>Neville had joined them by now and together they trotted over to the carriages.</p><p>Hermione couldn't claim to be more comfortable with looking at the thestrals. But as long as she never had to ride one again, she would be fine.</p><p>"I don't think we need to be overly worried about Harry.", Neville declared jolly. "If he comes late, he will have a good reason for it."</p><p>Hermione would have liked to roll her eyes at the indifference of the two Gryffindorboys, but she suppressed it.</p><p>Nevertheless, she was still concerned about Harry. The idiot must have left quiet early for he had been gone when everybody else stood up. With him, all his stuff was gone. Nobody had seen him.</p><p>At first she assumes, he had forgotten to purchase something. It would have been just like him to put something important off until the last minute. But Harry didn't appear on platform 9 ¾ either. And that was just strange. Harry loved the Hogwarts Express! He would never willingly miss it.</p><p>So where was that guy now? She sincerely hoped for him, that he hadn't changed his mind about repeating their last year and finishing school. Because if he had she would drag him here by the neck. If it had to be, with force!</p><p>The forbidden forest flew past their window. They were unusually early today, so the sun hadn't quite set yet. And as they turned around the last corner, Hogwarts stood proudly in front of them, painted in the warm light of a red sun.</p><p>Hermione felt a tight knot in her chest loosen automatically. Harry was right. Somehow this big pile of stones was home.</p><p>Their carriage came to a halt. Ron climbed out in front of her, only to turn around immediately and help her out like a true gentleman. The witch felt a blush crawl onto her face. Hopefully, in the light of the sunset it wasn't too obvious. She thanked Ron by giving him a small kiss on his cheek und kept his hand firmly in hers.</p><p>Luna caught up to them on the steps to the entrance portal.</p><p>"There you are.", The blond said satisfied. "I searched for you guys, but Blaise distracted me."</p><p>Hermione wasn't the only one irritated by this statement. "Blaise? Like in Blaise Zabini from Slytherin?"</p><p>Luna nodded and danced up the last stairs. "Yes exactly. He's very nice you know. While I was locked-in at the Malfoy's, he would occasionally slip a slice of bread under the door for Garrick and me. That helped lots. Anyway, where is Harry?"</p><p>Hermione had already opened her mouth to tell her that she would have liked to know that too. But Ron beat her to it.</p><p>"Over there!" He raised his arm, including owl cage, and pointed into the entrance hall. And the redhead was actually right, Hermione realized.</p><p>Harry was standing not to far from the wing door to the Great Hall. He had his back to them and was leaning relaxed with one shoulder against the wall. In short distance across from him was Snape.</p><p>Hermione's forehead furrowed instantly.</p><p>The school year hadn't even started yet. Surely those two couldn't be arguing already?</p><p>It wasn't easy to tell over the distance. The men's body language didn't seem particularly angry or aggressive. Still, Snape had a sour expression on his face, as always. Additional to that, he had his arms crossed over his chest and a stiff posture. Also notable was, that Snape leaned in very close to Harry while he spoke, as if trying to intimidate the Gryffindor.</p><p>In contrast was Harry's relaxed demeanor. It was obvious that he wasn't feeling uncomfortable. That much Hermione could read from Harry's easy smile, as someone called his name and he turned his head slightly to the side. He waved at Dean, who had called him and just walked past him into the Great Hall.</p><p>Hermione turned to look at Ron, but he was talking to Ginny and wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. He didn't see that brief expression rush over Snape's face that looked similar to fury. But it couldn't have been fury, because just seconds later the Potions Master untied his arms and very gently touched Harry's shoulder, demanding his attention back. His stained fingers mildly squeezing while he started talking again and bent over his student. Harry listened carefully.</p><p>Hermione shook her bushy head in confusion.</p><p>That definitely wasn't an argument, but at least the teacher looked pretty serious. Had something happened?</p><p>The young witch would have liked to observe them a bit longer, but right this moment the headmistress turned around a corner and also spotted the men. With big steps she approached her staff and addressed him. The conversation was brief, but Hermione could see Snape roll his eyes, making Harry laugh. McGonagall didn't seem to think of this as funny, she look sternly at them and pointed vigorously at the Great Hall.</p><p>So the two adults made their way to the staff table. As he passed, Snape gave Harry's shoulder another squeeze, as if to remind him of their conversation earlier.</p><p>Immediately afterwards her best friend finally turned and discovered them. An enormous smile spread on his face and he came over hurriedly. He hugged Luna tightly, who was standing with her back to him.</p><p>"There you are at last! Took you long enough.", He said beaming and allowed Luna to turn around and hug him too.</p><p>"Not funny, mate!", Ron muttered. "Where have you been? Hermione was going nuts, because we didn't know where you had disappeared to."</p><p>Harry looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Ginny, didn't you tell them?"</p><p>The red-haired witch got a nasty look on her face, whereupon Harry and Ron both sighed in an annoyed manner. "I'm not your goddamn secretary! You don't want me anymore, so you can't expect me to take care of your business!"</p><p>Hermione automatically shook her head at Ginny's inflection.</p><p>"Oh for fucks sake, just forget it.", Harry hissed, then took Hermione and Ron by their elbows to walk away with them. The green-eyed man grumbled angrily to himself. Hermione understood him all too well.</p><p>After the battle Ginny had basically pressed Harry to resume their relationship. Harry had been too busy for that. Official hearings in the Ministry, rebuilding the castle and Snape's Situation had monopolized his time. They tried nevertheless. But after just two short weeks there had been a major disagreement, because Harry couldn't give Ginny the attention she so strongly desired.</p><p>"You need to decide", Ginny had demanded. "Between the love of your life and all these strangers!"</p><p>Hereupon Harry told her honestly, that he didn't know whether she was the love of his life und he was helping those people because they weren't strangers for him.</p><p>A foreseeable end. Since then the red-head was acting like an abandoned bride at the altar. In short, her rage was bloody ridiculous!</p><p>They found their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table and made themselves comfortable.</p><p>"Now, spill the beans! Where have you been? And since when have you been here?", Hermione asked and poured herself a cup of chamomile tea.</p><p>"I've been here since early morning", Harry explained, holding out his cup as well. "Severus told me yesterday, that he was way behind in brewing all those potions for the hospital wing, having been bedridden so long himself. He was planning on working through the night. I couldn't let that happen. So I came over to help with the easy stuff. That way he was able to sleep for a few hours at least. After all, we can't put his health on the line like that. That wouldn't be fair to him."</p><p>"That's very thoughtful of you.", Hermione said softly, but with a musing expression. She hadn't even known that the green-eyed man visited the potions masters yesterday again.</p><p>She looked at the man that was now seated at the staff table on McGonagall's right, scowling down at the students.</p><p>Snape's survival had created some complications. Even while the man had still been in a coma, various parties tried to get their hands on him. Some parents wanted justice for the torture their children had to experience. Rebellious aurors tried to jail him as a death eater and of course there were still some escaped followers of the Dark Lord with revenge fantasies. Even Kingsley had thought about detaining Snape as the public pressure slowly increased.</p><p>To prevent the worst, Harry gave another exclusive interview to Rita Skeeter in which he explained Snape's extraordinary roll. That resulted in moderate success, because people now believed Snape had somehow hexed Harry. Such a crackbrained idea!</p><p>So Harry carried out a sit-in strike in front of Snape's sickbed. He crouched on the floor close to three days without any sleep, holding upright a strong shielding charm around the professor. Dawlish tried to sneak past Harry regardless, after he dozed off briefly. He nearly lost a leg, when Harry woke up and noticed this.</p><p>That day Harry screamed at everybody and everything out of overfatigue, shot some curses and finally threatened to leave the country forever, if Snape was not left alone. That helped!</p><p>And all that noise woke Snape up too.</p><p>Hermione clearly remembered the embarrassing moment when Harry noticed Snape's altered state of consciousness. For a second she thought the green-eyed would throw himself tearfully at the man. She was ready to stop him.</p><p>But instead of collapsing, Harry had sighed loudly and mumbled: "Well, finally! About time, Snape! You have no idea how hard it is to fight of an army of idiot, if one can't look as grave as you. And now move over. I'm exhausted."</p><p>Under the Potions Master's piquant gaze, Harry had heaved himself onto the end of the bed, simply pushed Snape's legs to one side, curled up there like a giant cat, and fell asleep.</p><p>But Snape's behavior had been even more perplexing than Harry's. He didn't even bother himself with Harry, allowed Madam Pomfrey to examine him briefly and then fell back to sleep, still too weak to stay awake for long periods of time.</p><p>To this day she sometimes wondered if the teacher simple didn't had enough strength to scream at Harry. However, the fact that teacher and student soon started to fully discuss their past, spoke against this.</p><p>The beginning was hard. More often than not Harry came back to the Burrow, smoking with anger and cursing Snape's name. But shortly after Harry's 18th birthday it suddenly seemed to work. Snape was finally better; he was allowed to move back into his own quarters, even though he was still at bed rest. Perhaps the man felt more secure in his accustomed surroundings and was therefore no longer in such an irritable mood.</p><p>Hermione couldn't know, she hadn't been there to witness it.</p><p>Eventually Harry stayed at Snape's for longer periods of time and frequently smiled while talking about the professor. Two weeks ago Harry had slept on Snape's sofa for the first time and without warning, which led to utter confusion among the Weasleys, when the green-eyed didn't show up for breakfast.</p><p>And from this day on, Harry had been in touch with Snape almost every hour. They exchanged several letters a day and often enough Harry would disappear to Hogwarts for an hour or two, just to drop something off or whatever other excuses he'd found. Hermione was indeed pleased that their needless feud had finally found an end. But at the same time she was astonished.</p><p>Snape wasn't the type of person who liked to have energetic people around him all the time, but that was precisely what Harry is. And Harry normally didn't like rude and unfriendly people at all, but Snape was the prime example of one.</p><p>Of course Hermione knew that both men had gone through a lot and the terror within their minds had to be similar. But was that enough to form a friendship? Was it enough even though they both handled their traumas so very differently?</p><p>Because that's what the two men seemed to be trying to do, to form a friendship that is.</p><p>Hermione, who was still watching Snape, was alarmed to notice the teacher's gaze was now turning in her direction. For a second she thought he caught her staring. But she immediately realized Snape wasn't looking at her at all, but was looking past her at Harry. Her frown deepened.</p><p>There was something in the teacher's eyes that she couldn't quite interpret. It wasn't hatred or anger, but there was still a strangely strong intensity in those dangerous black eyes.</p><p>Goosebumps erupted all over Hermione's skin and she averted her gaze. She might not yet know what it all meant, but she would definitely keep an eye on the teacher until she understood his motives.</p><p>Nobody was going to hurt Harry while she was around to prevent it!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„This and this… oh, and that too! Where is my book of ‘One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi’? I need it, so I can go to the library after the meeting and... Jiehks!”, Hermione squeaked startled as two very cold hands sneaked beneath her shirt and pressed flat on her back.<br/>A well-known voice chuckled cautiously behind her, making Hermione turn in annoyance. <br/>“Ron, I really don’t have time for your shenanigans right now. You know that!”, she hissed.<br/>Ron didn’t seem to take her all too serious, ‘cause he was smiling at her with the most gentle expression on his face. Blinking, Hermione watched the redhead stepping closer, before he pulled her into a tight hug.  <br/>Slightly confused, but delighted at the same time, Hermione returned the loving gesture. Ron kept holding her and after taking a few deep breaths, she noticed herself relaxing into her partners embrace. For a second the school-stress stopped bothering her and she sighed happily.<br/>“There you go. That’s why I had to startle you.”, Ron mumbled into her hair. “I know you’re brilliant and all. And nobody can keep up with your brain. But school just started yesterday, Hermione! Today is Saturday and we haven’t even had classes. So please, stop stressing yourself over nothing!”<br/>“I don’t! I just have to go to the meeting and after that-“<br/>“You wanted to go to the library and research something. I know. But what do you even want to research without homework? You know all our schoolbooks by heart. And I saw you repeating all your notes of previous school years, before we got here. You know everything and more, of what you should know by now. So please do us both a favor and return to the commonroom after your gathering. Without a detour through the library! We could go for a walk before dinner and if you’re asking nicely, I might be willing to massage your tense neck. I know your muscles hurt already from lugging all those books. Even though I don’t understand, why you don’t use that featherlight-charm on your bag.”<br/>Embarrassed, Hermione looked to the ground. “Because it’s making me feel like I forgot something. And I kinda like the weight.”, she confessed.<br/>Ron grinned at her, amusement sparkling in his eyes, before he shook his head. “You little loony.”<br/>“I know. But that massage sounds really good.”, she said hopeful.<br/>Ron laughed, turned her in the direction of the door and pushed her forwards. “Then I would hurry along, Miss Head Girl. The faster you’re there, the sooner you’re back.”<br/>Hermione turned her head one last time and pressed a quick kiss to Ron’s cheek. Then she made haste.</p><p>She kept running, but she didn’t expect Luna!<br/>As she turned around a corner three floors down, she nearly ran into the blond girl, as her thoughts had lingered with Ron and his offer. Luna was standing with her back to her and was looking out the window dreamily.<br/>“Hello Luna, how are you?”, asked Hermione soft and slightly out of breath. She tried not to alarm Luna by seemingly appearing out of nowhere. But Luna wasn’t alarmed; she didn’t seem surprised at all.<br/>“Hi Hermione. I’m fine thanks. And how are you?”, Luna asked in return and faced Hermione, looking at her with big blue eyes.<br/>“Same here. Did you settle in all right or is the normal daily routine alienating you too, after last year’s insanity?”, she asked kindly and maybe a bit concerned. <br/>She couldn’t stand the thought of Luna feeling isolated again, as in prior years. She had the same worry about Neville. Last term they all watched out for one another; at least that’s what Ginny had told them. When your friends could die tomorrow, homework lost its priority. That’s why the students had spent as much time as possible with their friends.<br/>But now, after the war, that bond could easily slip out of sight and thus out of mind. She wouldn’t allow that. She had promised herself to continue to actively involve both Luna and Neville in her social life. Where else would one find friends who would die for you? After she had someone like that by her side, she had to hold on to them!<br/>Luna smiled woefully. <br/>“Sometimes it gets to quiet. I don’t miss the screams of panic, but the silence is terrifying. Every now and then I close my eyes and suddenly I’m back in the Malfoy’s celling. Every time it got so quiet I feared Mr. Olivander had died of his wounds.”, she admitted muted. “But it’s getting better. It’s nice to see the castles aura slowly healing. And the others also seem to slowly process what they have experienced.”<br/>Hermione couldn’t help it. She reached out for the girl and pulled her into a tight hug. “You know where to find me, should you need someone to listen. Anytime you want, Luna. And are you joining us on the Hogsmead trip on Halloween?”<br/>The blond beamed at her. “I would love to! Is Professor Snape coming too?”<br/>“Umm…”, said Hermione confused. “Why would you think that?”<br/>“Well, because Harry and Professor Snape like each other so much. And they spend so much time together, that I thought the professor wouldn’t think of missing the opportunity.”, Luna explained gently.<br/>Hermione shook her head. “Sure, they are slowly becoming friends, but that’s it. Snape doesn’t appreciate any of us others any better. And I guess ‘liking each other’ is calling it a bit much.”<br/>“If you look at them, sitting so intimately together at Dumbledore’s grave, I can’t believe that.”, said Luna smiling.<br/>She pointed to the window she had been looking out of before, and then took half a step to the side so Hermione could look out. The window was looking out over the Black Lake and the sunset painted the land in warm red light. And indeed, the witch could see two figures sitting in the grass on the shores of the sparkling lake in front of Dumbledore's grave. Luna was also right about the identity of those two people. Harry was sitting with his back to her, but she had no difficulties to identify his distinct build and hairstyle. And Snape, with his black cloak and the pale face, was as easily identified. Due to his long hair if nothing else. There weren’t many men with this hair length at this school.<br/>Luna pushed close next to her to be able to look outside as well.<br/>“You think, they wanted to say their last goodbye to the late headmaster?”<br/>Slowly Hermione shook her head. That seemed unlikely, when she took in the men’s behavior. Harry had just thrown back his head and was laughing heartily about something Snape said.<br/>“Oh! Professor Snape’s aura turned to signal red just now! I bet he was hit by a cloud of Wrackspurts.”, pondered Luna.<br/>“And what mood is signal red representing?”, asked Hermione carefully. She couldn’t take her eyes from the two shapes. She knew, she couldn’t take everything to serious that Luna said. For that she parroted too much of her father’s nonsense. But there were things Luna had an intuition for, which Hermione would never grasp. <br/>And to observe how much Snape’s eyes were glued to Harry’s features in that moment of happiness, made her think… Was it the same expression as at the feast? Hard to tell over the distance.<br/>“That color stands for longing.”, the Ravenclaw whistled, turned and pranced off, as if that said everything.<br/>Hermione shook her head in disbelief while looking after her. Longing. Longing? For real? Longing for Harry? She could hardly imagine that from the stoic professor. But then she remembered how often she came down to breakfast over the summer holidays just to find Harry missing already, because Snape had written him another letter. Really only to settle their differences? And Harry nearly always followed Snape’s invite. And in addition there was the strangely intense look at the opening banquet.<br/>Could Luna be right? Did the Potionsmaster feel something for Harry? And if so, was he aware of this fact? Was Harry aware of it?</p><p>Musing she turned her gaze back to the couple.<br/>Harry had just stood up and was now holding out his hands to his teacher to pull him to his feet. To Hermione’s surprise, the man accepted the gesture. The momentum made him stagger against Harry as the latter swung him upright. It looked like it, but was it really accidental?<br/>Harry laughed again and looped an arm around Snapes waist, to stabilize him. And they didn’t even separate when they turned together to walk to the entrance portal. Harry’s arm remained where it was and in addition Snape lifted his arm to lay it across his students’ shoulders. <br/>She stared after them, fascinated. But all too soon they had marched out of sight. <br/>Hermione’s curiosity was piqued and that was why she completely forgot about her meeting, instead running down staircase after staircase and floor after floor till she reached the entrance hall totally out of breath. <br/>She found the two men immediately. They were standing in front of the opened gate and had loosened their embrace. But Snape’s stained fingers were still lying on Harry’s shoulder and it looked like he was slightly kneading it. <br/>Harry was talking, but Hermione was too far off to understand him. Besides, she wasn’t sure how much attention Snape was actually paying. Because as she sneaked closer, she realized with a mixture of shock and excitement, that Snape was staring at Harry’s lips mesmerized.<br/>But it was also noticeable that Harry probably didn't notice anything, otherwise he would certainly have turned red. Instead he was smiling carefree and that made the teachers features soften as well.<br/>Merlin! Snape? Seriously?<br/>Just two years ago she would have claimed the man not to be capable to feel anything positive at all and now she apparently had to realize that same man had become infatuated with her best friend?<br/>She needed time to digest that first!</p><p>She was about to turn away from the scene when the wind outside freshened up briefly and whirled the first autumn leaves around. One landed in Snape's hair.<br/>Without thinking Harry stepped closer to his unusual friend to remove it. But with sheer dismay, Hermione realized that Snape had seemingly misinterpreted the act. His eyes widened briefly in surprise before he leaned down to Harry. She saw how he licked his thin lips in preparation for a kiss and she panicked!<br/>Merlin, what should she do? Harry was obviously clueless about what was coming up to him. If Snape proceeded, he might unintentionally damage their newly developed friendship beyond repair!<br/>She couldn’t let that happen!<br/>There was just one thing she could do. She swiftly drew her wand and used it to cut open her overloaded schoolbag. In some sort of mini explosion her possessions burst out of it and onto the floor, causing infernal noise in the process. <br/>Hermione flinched as her ink bottle followed the other stuff and, with a loud crack, splashed its contents in every direction.<br/>Great! Now she had to start her practice calculations for arithmancy all over again!<br/>At least her sacrifice had accomplished the desired effect, as she found by looking out of the corner of her eyes. Snape and Harry had turned to her and were now staring. They were still quite close to one another, but the kiss seemed suspended.<br/>“Hermione.”, Harry said, baffled, walking towards her, the leaf he had just pulled out of Snape’s hair still in hand. “How did that happen?” <br/>He immediately went down on his knees, as always ready to help, began to collect her things for her and, with the help of magic, rid them of inkblots. Snape, too, drew closer, radiating a menacing atmosphere. It was absolutely out of question that he would help her, too. With crossed arms, a scornful smile and fury in his cold black eyes he stared down at her.<br/>“Sorry. I must have gotten caught on something without noticing.”, she mumbled sheepishly and hurried to assist Harry in his cleaning efforts.<br/>“20 points from Gryffindor for soiling corridors, Granger!”, snarled Snape coldly.<br/>“But, Sir, it was an accident!”, she argued immediately. To be quite honest, she could absolutely comprehend the man’s anger. She would surely have had a fit of raging madness if someone had prevented her first kiss with Ron so clumsily. But without a bit of a struggle on her side, the situation would have looked all too suspicious to the sly Slytherin.<br/>“I don’t care, Granger!”<br/>“Severus, don’t be like that now.”, Harry tried to reason in a soft voice, but had no success either. The Potions Master gave Harry one last, hard-to-interpret look and then just swept away.</p><p>Harry sighed. “Don’t get mad at him. He is still a bit testy. But that is part of his charm and makes it exciting.” He gave her a cheeky smile.<br/>Hermione tried to keep her voice neutral. “In the past you would never have dismissed his behavior so easily. You would have called him a creep and tried to stab him with your eyes for days. What changed?"<br/>He laughed. “What hasn’t?”<br/>“True. And you’re okay with him? You spend so much time together that I don't want you to let him manipulate you just because you are grateful to him. He's not intentionally malicious to you, is he?”<br/>“Never! He can be cold and reserved, grumpy and moody, but never malicious. He’s become a really good friend, Hermione.”<br/>She nodded and thanked him for his help with the mess. Then she watched with a frown as Harry turned around with a smile and hurried after Snape, into the dungeons.</p><p>One thing was crystal clear now.<br/>Harry really hadn't the faintest idea what situation he had just been in. Conversely, that meant that some very interesting weeks lay ahead of them!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please notice: I am German, so English is not my first language. I tried to do my best and hope you like it. I am open to criticism, but please be kind.</p><p>I wish you a merry Christmas and a wholesome year 2021!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please notice: I am German, so English is not my first language. I tried to do my best and hope you like it. This is one of my complete stories that I published in German already and I will now slowly translate.</p><p>I am open to criticism, but please be kind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>